1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to circuit testers and more particularly pertains to a fuel injector circuit tester which may be utilized to test the operation of fuel injectors associated with an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various types of circuit testers with respect to vehicle internal combustion engines is known in the prior art. For example , U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,403, which issued to Olsen et al on Feb. 1, 1977, discloses an engine performance analyzer which tests the operating characteristics of a vehicle's spark plugs, points, alternator and starter. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,337, which issued to Volk et al on Jan. 29, 1980, discloses an analyzer for a transistor ignition system associated with an automobile. This analyzer is designed to perform voltage, continuity, open circuit and dynamic signal substitution testing of each individual major component of an automotive-type transistor ignition system.
As can be appreciated, both of these prior art circuit testers are functional for their intended purposes and are quite representative of the current state of the art. However, both of these devices are substantially complex to manufacture and use, and are substantially expensive for the consuming public to purchase. The present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides a circuit tester which is specifically designed to exclusively check fuel injector operation. As such, can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new improved circuit testers which are inexpensive to manufacture and easy to understand and use and which further can be designed for a very specific testing function. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.